


Don't go ( On that date )

by RosalineLevesque



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: "Don't go on that date."Nico di Angelo had learned over the years to expect surprises from Percy Jackson. As difficult as it was for one to try their hand at guessing the improbable, when it came to Percy, it just added to his ridiculous charm. Some surprises had left him breathless and some had left him seething.This just left him confused.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	Don't go ( On that date )

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. This is my first time writing for the PJO fandom, hope this didn't turn out too horrible.
> 
> Link to my tumblr:  
> https://roselevesque.tumblr.com

"Don't go on that date."

Nico di Angelo had learned over the years to expect surprises from Percy Jackson. As difficult as it was for one to try their hand at guessing the improbable, when it came to Percy, it just added to his ridiculous charm. Some surprises had left him breathless and some had left him seething. 

This just left him confused.

"Why?" Nico found himself asking. 

Maybe "What are you talking about?", or, even better, "What date?" would have been more suitable reactions, but that thought was overshadowed by his mind running in too many directions for him to carry a decent dialogue.

 _Date_ Percy said...Did the other campers really think of them that way too? When Will had invited him to hang out at the lake, Nico hadn't given it much thought. It had become a bit of a habit for the two of them to spend time together like that, outside of their chores. Will was an ear eager to listen. And Nico? He was more than happy to fill in the same spot for his friend.

The rest of camp, however, was clearly interpreting the situation differently. His friend had jokingly mentioned at one point how they must have looked from the outside. Nico's past reputation as a cryptid preceded him, after all. He didn't let many people in. He had avoided camp...Percy...his feelings for the son of Poseidon...for so long, learning to fit in remained a work in progress.

Safe to say, Will was part of a limited group.

Realisation crept up on him and had Nico not been frozen in place from head to toe, he would have shaken his head. No wonder those Aphrodite kids had been giggling madly in the infirmary. 

As Will had asked him to meet at the lake, in between attending to his patients, they had kept shooting knowing glances at him and Will. Glances that, apparently, knew very little actually. 

They probably also spread the news of their "date" like wildfire, the rumour ball passing by Percy in the process.

Yet none of this explained Percy's reaction.

Thoughts still reeling, Nico simply stood there, stuck in place under Percy's burning stare. The other boy wasn't giving him much to work with. He was oddily quiet, his lips pursed. The silence in the Hades cabin was almost immaculate, its flow disturbed only by the trembling breathing they shared.

Eventually, Percy seemed to come out of the battle within himself. His green eyes spoke of resolution and if Nico couldn't break their held gaze before, well, the tension streching in the closed off space kept him firmly in this weird, unexpected moment.

"Because it will kill me if you do" Percy said, the words a distant echo for Nico, who felt more parts of himself freeze over. 

The son of Poseidon raised his arm. Ever so slowly, his fingertips inched towards Nico's cheek. His stance, his expression spelled out the question, better than any words could. It continued like this. The warmth of Percy's palm was now hovering over his skin, but didn't quite reach it. 

This message was also clear, Nico was given an out. 

Should he want to, it would require minimal effort to simply take a step back, merge with the shadows, then fade away at once with this moment.

_Should he want to_

He was on the edge of something straight out of the silly scenarios Nico had imagined way back in spite of his disdain for their cause. They broke him a little, admittedly. The one in front of him set his pulse in motion with a pleasant flutter.

So, Nico leaned in. Leaned into the warmth of Percy's palm. Leaned into the look of shock and awe in Percy's eyes. Leaned right into the warmth of Percy's lips.

He would have to apologise to Will later for being late to their hang out.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
